1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for obtaining a fuel injector for an internal-combustion engine. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for obtaining a fuel injector comprising a hollow injector body and an injection-control valve. The valve in turn comprises: a valve body of a tubular shape inserted into the injector body; an open/close element pressed against a head surface of the valve body by an elastic thrust element; and a solenoid actuator which can be actuated to exert an action countering the one exerted by the elastic element and to enable the open/close element to recede from the aforesaid head surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known solutions, the solenoid actuator comprises: a core; a coil housed in the core and provided with a pair of rod-shaped contacts traversing the core for the connection of the coil to a control unit for controlling injection; and a set of parts to be assembled so as to form, once they have been assembled, a block of non-magnetic material such as to guarantee magnetic insulation of the core from the injector body and electrical insulation of the rod-shaped contacts. The block of non-magnetic material is normally made of non-magnetic steel or brass.
Even though known injectors of the type described above are employed, they entail relatively high production costs and relatively long times for assembly. This may basically be put down to the fact that the block of non-magnetic material is relatively complex from a production standpoint since it has to be coupled at least partially to the rods and to the core, ensuring, at the same time, the necessary electrical and magnetic insulation and correct positioning of the electromagnet in the injector. Each part that constitutes the non-magnetic block requires specific machining operations on almost dedicated machine tools, with particularly long production times. Furthermore, the assembly operation, which involves also the core and the coil, proves particularly complex and such as to require dedicated machines and specific equipment and/or the use of specialized manpower, thus increasing the production times and costs.